


Fifty Shades of Iron

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: Middle Earth Smut [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, M/M, contract is for bdsm, i am really enjoying these tags right now, i need middle earth sexy times, thorin is christian grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Unexpected Journey, Fifty-Shades-of-Grey-ified (That's a thing right?)<br/>So basically, Bilbo's contract isn't just for him to commit burglary *wink* *wink* </p><p>This is to all of the authors whose stories consisted of Bilbo's contract also including servicing Thorin. Thank you ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to have all of the movies, not just the first one, but I thought the whole contract thing was perfect and the Fifty Shades of Grey trailer itself just had introductions. 
> 
> oohhh...I was so tempted to make this much more "greyer", but alas, I cannot find middle earth porn. :p


End file.
